User talk:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Archive 2
RE: Anons I agree. I would get rid of commenting altogether, but the Wiki does not deserve that. TeamTaycob 14:39, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Archives It's not that difficult - you can check how it's done on my talk page and its archives. MinorStoop 09:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::sigh::: MinorStoop 12:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :It just seems you don't use your head in editing. MinorStoop 12:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Look, EIB, I'm at the end of my rope: you do _not_ seem able to edit sensibly here, and I'm goddamn _tired_ to revert your additions. I'm very close to another vacation request for you - it's up to you to avoid it. MinorStoop 09:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: MMAs I did watch them, and my favorite part was when Taylor finally appeared. I burst into tears, it was so marvelous. In fact, I had two favorite parts, because Kristen accepting the Best Kiss award was SO GOOD. TeamTaycob 13:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Signature go to source mode to get signature Jess :::sigh::: My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Hi , uhmmm can you help me out editing my page.... i don`t know how to put the "this team is on team whatsoever" i dont know how to put that box and i really really want to have one on my page .. Hope u can help me out thanks so much :) Almiralovestwilight (talk) 12:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Almiralovestwilight Cease your mishap Edward is Better, your actions on this wiki a have been nothing more devious and mischievous rather than helpful. If you do not stop this act of yours, I'm afraid We will have to stop you. Re: Advice I'm not sure what happenstance you're referring to - partly for having been away a week, partly for not finding anything in your contribution history nor your talkpage history, except for CJ's warning. Which I can't help you with, since I can think of only one other person with more reverted edits than you. You may either give me more details, or wait for the admin you contacted to notice, or prompt her/him again. MinorStoop 08:56, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, that. I've given it little notice to it: I do not quite follow blogs. It's the kind of things that feeds on itself - the more one party gets angry, the more keeps to it. I suggest you drop the whole thing - it'll quiet down by itself. MinorStoop 09:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Scratching head::: Truth to tell, I've never seen these threats actually carried out. MinorStoop 09:28, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Adamrona ...MinorStoop was not reporting Adamrona to be blocked, he was asking why I had already infinitely blocked that account. -TagAlongPam (talk) 13:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Warnings. EIB, it's best if you let _me_ deal with the warnings I issue - if you interfere, you only complicate the matter. Thanks. MinorStoop 10:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Not exactly - just out of tune with the rest of the wiki. That's why I suggest you not to meddle with my warnings - I'm not immune from changing my mind, and other people's additions do not help. MinorStoop 10:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Adopting This Wiki You've come a couple of years late. MinorStoop 10:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm already a bureaucrat here. -TagAlongPam (talk) 13:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Councilor Status I`m really sorry but i can`t make you a councilor :). The Council has said that we should not leak anything about the private wiki we are in :) I`m really sorry ! . :) Almiralovestwilight (talk) 11:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Almiralovestwilight :) RE: Photos No need to put them all on my talk page - I know what they look like. My favorites are Tia, the Amazons, and the Denalis. TeamTaycob 16:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Promotions. EIB, when considering somebody for promotion (rollback, adminship or chat moderation) make sure of the candidate's presence on a wiki (you know which one I'm referring to); her/his willingness to assume the role; and your knowledge of the wiki's policy and power structure. Me asking to be demoted from moderator status and a warning by your bureaucrat on your adminship protocol blog are not points on your favor. Best, MinorStoop 12:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Bing sorry won't help you on a wiki. Being careful does. MinorStoop 05:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism . If this behavior continues, you will be blocked from editing the Twilight Saga Wiki.}}MinorStoop 07:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC)